SE:NG Truth or Dare
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: Soul eater truth or dare, with a twist. It involves SE:NG OCs. Heh, oh the laughs we will have.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Truth or Dare**

**Soul Eater**

**(will have OCs)**

**OK, you know the SE cast, right? Have you seen other Truth or Dare Fanfics? Well, this is going to be a bit different. It will have my SE:NG OCs. SE:NG is Soul eater next generation and I will include the following SE:NG Cast: Seth Shinigami Age: 16**

**Syra Shinigami Age: 16**

**Vespy Nakatsukatsa Age: 14**

**Annabeth Evans Age: 15**

**Graverobber Age: 18 **

**Now Lets see how the Original SE cast responds when they meet them. Hehehe.**

Pheonix: Hullo! Everyone Welcome to Truth or Dare, I will be your host-

Soul: Awe shut up already, you idiot!

Pheonix. T_T

Maka: Makaaa CHOP!

Soul: T_T

Pheonix: Anyway, as opposed to you we have some more guests. They are my SE OCs, and they're a little weird so please bare with me because they will be in this Fanfic for as long as the Fanfic exists.

Kidd: They're symmetrical right?

Pheonix: One of them look like you. X) So no.

Kid: *Emo Corner*

Pheonix: And remember, they're from the future….

Everyone: O.0 Wait- WHAT?

Pheonix: I will introduce the Twins first. Please welcome, Seth and Syra Shinigami!

Seth: Hello, cutie. Nice to see you again.

Syra: SETH! Don't flirt with the Host!

Pheonix: That's right Seth, don't flirt. Your sister knows what's she's talking about.

Maka: Syra looks a bit like a gender-bent Kidd, And Seth looks just like Soul! O.O

Syra: Hello, Mrs. Evans.

Maka: What? O.O

Seth: *Looks at Kidd* I guess that's Dad, if 'Maka' is Annabeth's Mom.

Kidd: O.O

Spirit: Soul, Stay away from Maka.

Soul: Not cool, bro. Not cool.

Pheonix: Speaking of Annabeth, here she comes now!

Annabeth: Dude, this is creepy *Stares at Maka and Soul*

Soul: What is?

Annabeth: I'm looking at my parents, Age 14.

Soul and Maka: O.O

Pheonix: Now, Introducing… Vespy!

BlackStar: He looks just like me only with purple hair.

Vespy: Shut it, dad.

BlackStar: O.O What the…

Annabeth: ANNA CHOP!

Vespy: *Dead*

Soul and Maka: *Dead*

Pheonix: O.K…

Seth: Are Alex and Eric going to join us?

Pheonix: They'll be popping up in random chapters. Anyway, its time to introduce Graverobber. He's the teacher that replaces Stein when he retires. HEY GRAVEROBBER! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!

Graverobber: Really, its OK now?

Pheonix: Yes, it is. Now come out on stage!

Soul: Since when were we on a stage?

Pheonix: Since right now.

Graverobber: Hey. I-I'm Graverobber.

Maka: Hot.

Syra: Mine.

Graverobber: O/O

Maka: Where is Chrona?

Pheonix: She's hiding. She 'Can't deal with other people' apparently. Anyway, Goodbye! Please review your dares! Make sure its something they HATE!

**Syra and Seth hate twincest if it involves them.**

**Vespy doesn't like being called Emo, even though he is.**

**Graverobber doesn't like Romance dares or anything involving breaking his shovel.**

**Annabeth doesn't like Romance dares.**

**When there are no reviews I haven't done, I will make u my own dares, and they will probably be very wierd. :3**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pheonix: Since we still don't have any dares, I'll make some up.

Everyone: Oh, god no.

Seth: It probably won't be that bad, right?

Pheonix: Wrong. I will make you suffer. Lets start with the Twins!

Seth and Syra: O.O *Tries to run away*

Pheonix: Don't worry, this is just a truth!

Seth and Syra: *Sigh of relief*

Pheonix: O.K. Seth, if your Kids son, then why do you look like Soul?

Seth: I couldn't stand the stripes, so I dyed my hair white. :3

Pheonix: it's a good look for you. O.K, Syra! What was with the whole 'Mine' thing when Maka said Graverobber was 'hot'? Do you have a crush on the talented, smart, funny, and extremely good looking Professor Graverobber?

Syra:… Yes….

Graverobber: O/ / / /O

Seth: D:

Pheonix: :3

Maka: What is the Age difference?

Pheonix: 2 years.

Maka: That makes things a lot less creepy- HE'S HER FREAKIN' PROFFESOR!

Pheonix: LOL. Seth, you have to kiss Annabeth.

Seth:… *Kisses Annabeth*.

Annabeth: O/ / /O

Pheonix: Well, good bye folks. Dang that was short.

Everyone but Vespy: Bye.

Pheonix: Say goodbye, you Emo brat!

Vespy: I'M NOT EMO!

Pheonix: Annabeth…?

Annabeth: ANNA CHOP!

Vespy: Goodbye cruel world *Dead*

Pheonix: O.K… Well, goodbye… again.


	3. Chapter 3

Pheonix: Still no dares. I can still make some up. :3

Everyone: D:

Pheonix: O.K CRONA! CRONA! Where is he.

Seth: Didn't you just say Crona was a girl?

Pheonix: No, that's Chrona. This Fanfic has both gendered Cronas existing as separate beings. :3 Crona is the guy. Chrona is the girl.

SE:NG Cast: Confusing…

SE Cast: Actually, that's pretty normal for us. ¯ω¯

SE:NG Cast: ಠ_ಠ How can you tell them apart?

Soul: I don't know… we just… can…

Crona and Chrona: Y-Yes P-Pheonix?

Pheonix: Crona and Chrona have to make out. ≧ω≦

Crona: *Kisses Chrona*

Chrona: O/ / /O

Pheonix: LOL. Bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Pheonix: YAY! Our first dares are from Pockybear2323 and Babydollgonewrong13! First, Pockybear's dares.

**Hey, couldn't help but notice that you don't have any truth or dares yet...**

**So I decided to give in a few things!**

**1: truth, Seth, who is the woman who dare steal away my- i mean, your mom?2: dare, Chrona/Crona has to deal with one of the many things he/she can't deal with.**

**3: truth, Black Star, do you feel anything for Tsubaki?**

**Hope to see this continue!**

Of course, the wording on the first dare is a bit difficult to understand. I'm just gonna' guess that Pockybear wanted to know who your mom was, Seth. Pockybear, if that is not what you mean please tell me.

Seth: Well, I think me and Syra are just fragments of Kidd's soul. Thus, no mom to get in the way of my little antics. X)

Pheonix: Good for you, Seth. I wish I was as lucky. So, now Chrona has to deal with something she can't deal with. Chrona, hug Kidd.

Chrona: I can't deal with t-that!

Pheonix: The dare said to deal with something you can't deal with. SO DEAL WITH IT!

Chrona: T_T *Hugs Kidd*

Pheonix: I'm sorry you had to witness that, now BlackStar. Do you have a crush on Tsubaki?

BlackStar:… Maybe.

Pheonix: THAT'S A YES! Now, for Babydoll's dares.

**Hi Soul Eater people! I promise these won't be too bad!**

**Soul and Maka: Play seven minutes in heaven.**

**Black*Star: Have low self esteem.**

**Tsubaki: Give his low self esteem a boost by kissing him!**

**Spirit: Go an entire day without talking about Maka.**

**Blair: Dress like a normal person.**

**Kid: Spend a day with Willy Wonka.**

**Crona: Let me cuddle you the rest of the chapter!**

Pheonix: That's another thing Crona can't deal with. :D Now Soul, Maka. INTO THE CLOSET! *Pushes soul and Maka into a closet* Now, BlackStar. Have low self esteem. Be Emo like Vespy.

Vespy: I'M NOT FREAKIN' EMO!

Pheonix: Yes, you are. NOW DO IT BLACKSTAR! OR ANNABETH WILL ANNA CHOP YOU!

BlackStar: I hate my life…

Pheonix: Now Tsubaki has to Kiss BlackStar. :3

Tsubaki: *Kisses BlackStar*

Pheonix: Aw cute. Now Spirit, You can't talk to Maka at all for the rest of the chapter.

Spirit: Maka-

Annabeth: ANNA CHOP!

Spirit: *Dead*

Pheonix: Thank you, Annabeth.

Annabeth: Your welcome.

Pheonix: Now, Blair. You have to dress normally. Here is some clothes. *Hands Blair Ripped jeans and a T-Shirt*

Blair: CUTE! Can I keep them?

Pheonix: They were my sister's so… yes! :3

Blair: Yay Nya~

Pheonix: Now, Kidd. Spend a whole day with Willy Wonka.

Kidd: But he's not symmetrical. D:

Pheonix: DEAL WITH IT! *Pushes Kidd into the world of Willy Wonka*

Kidd: AHHHH!

Seth: Is this really my dad? He acts nothing like he does in the future. In fact, he couldn't give a crap about 'symmetry' then.

SE Cast: O.O

Seth: What?

Pheonix: Don't mind them. O.K. Crona, you have to cuddle with Babydoll for the rest of the chapter, which is about to end so I'm extending it to the next chapter. :3 And here's a random truth from my sister. She wants to know why I put both Cronas in the Fanfic. Its simple really. There are people who think Crona is a boy, and People who think Chrona is a girl. I put both of them in here, so I won't tick people off. Anyway, Goodbye.

Everyone: BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing Alex

**Introducing Alex Gorgon**

Pheonix: Guess what!

Everyone: WHAT?

Pheonix: I've got a co-host. Alex Gorgon, another SE:NG OC. Yup, double trouble baby! Anyway, no one else reviewed so, Alex has a dare for you!

Crona: WAIT! Gorgon, as in MEDUSA?

Alex: Correct. Anyway, for the dare. Kidd, Crona, Medusa, and Maka must sing 'Five the Pierrot' and play their respective rolls. Kidd will be 8 the sniper A.K.A Gumillia. Crona will be 5 the Pierrot A.K.A Lemmy, Medusa will be Santa A.K.A Julia, and Maka will be 7 the Magician A.K.A Elluka.

Pheonix: I think those roles fit, plus I love the song. Len 3

Kidd: Wait, you said 8 was a GIRL?

Alex: Yes, but I thought it would fit you because her weapon would be a gun, and she's _EIGHT_! Not literally, but 8 is her code number. Anyways, you won't have to do anything girly, just pretend to shoot Crona. Crona will pretend to die and Maka will laugh and pity him. Medusa will instruct him to _pretend to kill people. Hear that Medusa? There will be no death!_

_Medusa: Aw…_

_The 4 of them: *Sings Five the Pierrot and plays their respective rolls*_

_Pheonix: Almost as good as the original. O.O I didn't know they could sing. LOL. Well, that was short… BYE!_

_Everyone: BYE!_


	6. Chapter 6

Pheonix: Okay, welcome back to truth or dare!

Everyone: *Scared*

Pheonix: *Evil Laugh* Okay, this one is from anonymous reviewer **Sonana2413.**

**Maka make out with kidSoul deal with thisCrona hug your mommy**

**The twins need to kike go out with the other twins**

In the last one, I'm assuming you mean 'hike'. Okay, Maka you must kiss Kidd.

Maka: O.O fine… -_- *Kisses Kidd*

Kidd: !

Soul: *Jealous*

Pheonix: Sorry, Soul. But you can't kill him. That would make Seth and Syra disappear too.

Soul: Aw…

Pheonix: Crona, you have to hug your mom.

Crona: *Scared* Please don't kill me Medusa… *Hugs Medusa*

Medusa: GET OFF!

Crona: *Unhugs Medusa, Scared*

Medusa: Thank you Crona.

Seth: Do you people enjoy our pain or somethin'?

Pheonix: People wouldn't be reading this if they didn't enjoy your pain.

Seth: Sadists…

Pheonix: I wouldn't say everyone who reads this is a sadist, but I am.

Seth: D:

Pheonix: Anyway, you and Syra have to go hiking with Liz and Patty… I think…

Seth and Syra: Alright. Liz. Patty.

Liz: There isn't any ghosts… right…?

Patty: I think Seth and Syra are more dangerous than ghosts! HAHAHAHA!

Seth and Syra: *Evil smile* Come on Liz, you don't wanna' keep us waiting, now do you?

Liz: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Patty: Coward.

Pheonix: I'm sorry Seth.

Seth: What?

Pheonix: I just realized I unintentionally made you Albino…

Seth: D:

Soul: Well, from how many Fangirls I have, I'd say people think Albinos are 'hot'.

Seth: :D

Pheonix: Anyway, you have a hiking trip to get to!

Seth, Syra, Liz, and Patty: *Goes Hiking*

Pheonix: Well, that's it for this chapter. See you all next time on our game of 'Truth or Dare'!

Everyone: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Pheonix: Welcome back to truth or dare!

Everyone: D:

Liz: Hey Seth.

Seth: Yeah, Liz?

Liz: Tell us more about future Kidd! What happened to him to make him lose his OCD? (Refer back to chapter 4)

Seth: Um, what?

Pheonix: I can tell you what happened. In fact, I'm writing a FanFiction that follows the events of this. You see, a series of events involving a Wendigo, cake, and sarcastic comebacks makes him lose his OCD. :3 Now anyway, this next dare is from my good friend, **Meikyuu Buterfly**.

**Kim: say yes to everything Ox asks**

**Ox: Propose to Kim**

**Jackie: admit you think Harvar is smoking hot and that you like him**

**Harvar: give roses to Jackie and say everything you like about her**

**That's all for now**

:3 I see you're still obsessed with JackiexHarvar and KimxOx. HEY KIM! GET THE FLIP OVER HERE!

Kim: Al right, all right! No need to scream. Now, do I have a dare or somethin'?

Pheonix: Yup. You have to say yes to everything Ox says. Ox also has a dare. Can you go get him for me please?

Kim: Whatever. HEY OX! GET OVER HERE!

Ox: Yes my beloved Kim?

Kim: You have a dare.

Ox: What is it?

Pheonix: You have to propose to Kim.

Kim: O/ / /O

Pheonix: In case your wondering, Kim's dare was to say yes to everything you said, so it looks like you two are getting married. :3

Ox: *Proposes to Kim*

Kim: …yes… -_-

Pheonix: Aw. Hey Jackie. Do you mind coming over here?

Jackie: What is it?

Pheonix: You have to say you think Harvar is Hot.

Jackie: O/ / /O Well, at least I won't be lying.

Harvar: O/ / /O

Pheonix: O_O Now Harvar, you have to tell Jackie everything you like about her and give her roses.

Harvar: She's sweet, smart, funny, beautiful, isn't self-centered, and is a joy to be around. *Gives Jackie a bouquet of roses.*

Pheonix: How sweet. Well, that's it for today's dares. Bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Pheonix: Welcome back to another episode of truth or dare-

Soul: This isn't an 'episode'. it's a 'chapter'. Get your freaking facts straight, woman!

Pheonix: You don't have to be so mean. T_T Anyway, we have a dare list from **anonymous reviewer Alice **and A truth from myself. I think I'll let Seth and Kidd read the dares this time. *Hands paper*

Seth and Kidd: *Reads dares*

Pheonix: *Evil grin*

Kidd: O_O

Seth: WHAT THE FLIP! ?

Pheonix: I'll read 'em. O.K,

**Okay here's my dares**

**Seth and Syra have to pretend to be in love with each other for the rest of the chapter**

**Kidd and soul have to make out **

**Maka has to dress like Blair and vise versa **

**Now the truths Soul rate Kidd's kissing skill 1-10**

**Maka if you had to kiss black star or Kidd who would you kiss?**

**Black star what was the stupidest thing you have ever done?**

**Well that all for now bye**

A yaoi fangirl? -_- Oh, god.

Seth: *Awkwardly looks at Syra* You people are sick.

Soul: Yaoi is not cool.

Pheonix: Soul, Kidd. You two don't have to do the dare. Seth, Syra. INTO THE CLOSET!

Seth and Syra: WHAT? ! ? !

Pheonix: *Pushes Seth and Syra into closet* Now, Maka. You have to dress like Blair. Blair has to dress like you.

Maka and Blair: *Switch clothes*

S.E boys: *Nosebleed*

Annabeth: ANNA CHOP!

S.E boys: *Dead*

Pheonix: Soul can't do his truth, since he didn't do his dare. So, Maka if you had to choose between Kidd and BlackStar, who would you choose?

Maka: KIDD! Definitely NOT BlackStar!

Pheonix: O.K, BlackStar. What was the most stupid thing you've ever done in your life?

Vespy: I can answer that for him.

BlackStar: O.K then. What was the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life?

Vespy: You were born.

BlackStar: … -_- Your annoying.

Vespy: I know.

Pheonix: Annabeth, what do you use to Anna-chop people?

Annabeth: A brick. :3

Everyone: ...

Pheonix: Well, bye everyone!

Everyone: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Newcomers

Pheonix: I know I have some dares, but there are a few new characters I want to introduce.

Everyone: Who?

Pheonix: The adult versions of Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki.

Se Cast: Wait, WHAT? !

Soul: It was already weird enough having our future children here, now we have to meet our future selves? Not cool, bro. Not cool.

Pheonix: I'm a girl. Not a 'bro'. Anyway, all adult versions will have an 'A' before their names. An example would be the Adult Soul would be A Soul. And like the SE:NG cast, they will remain for the entirety of the Fanfic. Understand? :3

Everyone: Yes.

Pheonix: Now introducing A Kidd. You can come in now.

A Kidd: Hello.

SE:NG Cast: Hello Lord Death.

Kidd: ?

Lord Death: ?

Pheonix: Yeah, Lord Death, in the future your dead.

Lord Death: O_O

Kidd: He ain't symmetrical…

A Kidd: Yeah? Well get over it, you symmetry obsessed brat!

Kidd: T_T *Emo Corner*

A Kidd: He'll get over it.

Soul: I'd didn't think Kidd would end up so fricken' cool…

Maka: O_O

BlackStar: So, Kidd's normal in the future?

Pheonix: I wouldn't say that.

SE Cast: Why?

Pheonix: Lets just say you don't want to tick him off. *shudders* Freaking scary, man.

SE Cast: O_O

BlackStar: I'm gonna' tick him off anyway.

Pheonix: NO! That would cause spoilers for one of the other fan fictions I'm writing. Mild spoilers, since its hinted in the description, but still spoilers. And by the way, on the fourth chapter. Seth was lying. If you want to know the real answer, ask A Kidd.

A Kidd: Ask me what?

Pheonix: That's for me to know and you to find out. X)

A Kidd: *annoyed*

Pheonix: Now introducing A BlackStar.

A BlackStar: Hello. *Sees A Kidd.* O_O You didn't say he'd be here, Pheonix.

A Kidd: *Evil Laugh*

A BlackStar: He scares the crap out of me…

SE Cast: What'd he do?

A BlackStar: He tried to rip all of my fingernails off for fun. He managed to rip three off… *Looks at hand*

SE Cast: o_o

A BlackStar: And he stabbed out Maka's eye.

SE Cast: O_O

Maka and Kidd: *dead*

Soul: Violent much?

A Maka: *walks in* He's VERY violent. Don't tick him off.

Maka: He DID stab my eye out! I'm even wearing a freaking eye-patch!

A Maka: He also ripped all of my fingernails off. It's the worst kind of torture.

SE Cast: O_O

Medusa: He's worse than ME!

A Kidd: You better believe it.

A Maka: He actually takes pride in that.

A Kidd: Hehe.

A Maka: Sadist.

A Kidd: That's not very nice. But its 100% true. XD

Kidd: *Scared* Freaking evil, man!

Pheonix: Yup. Your looking at yourself 20 years from now.

Kidd: O_O

Pheonix: I'm just glad Seth and Syra don't take after him.

BlackStar: Never mind. I'm not going to make him angry now. O_O

Pheonix: Now introducing A Soul.

A Soul: Hey. *Sees A Kid* Get that sadist away from Maka, damn it!

A Kidd: *Glares at A Soul*

A Soul: AH!

SE Cast: Is everyone afraid of Kidd in the future?

Pheonix: Pretty much, yeah. That's why there isn't a new Kishin in the future. They're all scared Kidd'll go evil on them. XD Anyway, Now to Introduce A Liz and A Patty.

A Liz: *Walks in* Come on patty.

A Patty: OK Liz! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A Liz: Hello, everyone.

A Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Pheonix: Some things never change.

A Liz: *Looks at A Kidd* Patty, run as fast as you can.

A Patty: Why- *Sees A Kidd* O_O *Scared*

BlackStar: Even Liz and Patty are scared of him? He's got to be pretty scary, man.

Pheonix: You think? He ripped off Maka's fingernails and stabbed her freaking eye out! Well, time to introduce A Tsubaki!

A Tsubaki: Hello- *sees A Kidd* THE SADIST! RUN AWAY!

Pheonix: Hehe. She hardly gets any screen time. Well that concludes this chapter of Truth or Dare. Goodbye.

Everyone: BYE!

**A/N A-Kidd = the reason I changed my wendigo fanfiction to horror. O_O**


	10. Chapter 10

Pheonix: OK. Time for another chapter of truth or dare.

Everyone: O_O

A Kidd: Hehe. I can't wait to see you all get tortured.

Pheonix: By the way, A Kidd has just been ranked up to Co-Host. :D (This does not mean you cannot dare him.)

A Kidd: ?

Pheonix: I love psycho sadists. Any way we have several dares. First ones are from **Anonymous reviewer AliceInNightmareLand. **

**Seth: Dye your hair blackSeth and Syra: Kick Pheonix for making you do that dare in chapter 8.**

**Vespy: Admit it, your Emo.**

**Maka and Annabeth: Maka and Anna chop everyone in the room.**

**Seth: Mimic Kidd.**

But Seth, don't mimic your father. Mimic Kid! Kidd. OK.

Seth: Of course! I'm not gonna' risk ticking off dad. O_O he's freakin' scary! And that's coming from me of all people.

Syra: Seth kinda' has dad's… temper… _ it would be bad idea to make either of them mad… Ask Vespy. He beat the crap out of Vespy.

Vespy: HEY!

Pheonix: Anyway Seth, you have to dye your hair black.

Seth: Fine. *Dyes hair black*

Maka: YOU LOOK JUST LIKE KIDD! O_O

Seth: *Dyes hair white* Don't make me do that again, or I will freaking kill you.

Pheonix: OK. Next dare.

Seth and Syra: *Kick Pheonix*

Pheonix: X_X OK… on with the next dare… *faints*

A Kidd: I guess I'll have to take over until she wakes up. Vespy, you have to admit your Emo.

Vespy: I'm not freakin' Emo for cryin' out loud!

A Kidd: Just do the dare, brat. And besides, this is should serve as punishment for beating Syra.

Vespy: Seth already beat the crap out of me for hurting his sister!

A Kidd: JUST DO THE DARE! *getting mad*

Vespy: O_O I'm Emo and I hate my life.

A Kidd: Maka, Anna, and A Maka. Chop every one in the room, except me.

Maka: Why should we exclude you?

A Kidd: 1. I'm the co-host. 2. I'll freakin' kill you.

A Maka: Believe me, bad mistake. We don't want to Maka-Chop A Kidd.

Maka: Fine.

Maka, A Maka, Annabeth: *Chops everyone except A Kidd*

A Kidd: And Seth, you have to mimic Kidd for the rest of the chapter.

Seth: Fair enough. I can't stand him anyway.

A Kidd: Even though he's me, I can't stand him either.

Kidd: HEY!

Seth: HEY!

Kidd: _

Seth: _

A Kidd: OK. Time for the-

Pheonix: TIME FOR THE NEXT DARES! :3

A Kidd: O_O DUDE! WTF? !

Pheonix: Another torture session from **Meikyuu Buterfly**

**Anna-Chop! Haha, bricks. That was very original...Time for torture~...I mean, dares :3 Soul: dress as MakaMaka: Maka-chop Black Star with a Real Academia Española aka official Spanish dictionary with all the words and neologisms ( too lazy to Google translate)Black Star: don't rant about your "greatness" for a dayTsubaki: use Blair's outfitKid: give Chrona chocolates and buy her a beret**

**Kim: dress as Hinaichigo from Rozen Maiden**

**Jackie: Dress as Horo from Spice and Wolf**

**Ox: declare you undying love for Kim in Spanish, then traduce**

**Harvar: have some fun and take Jackie to the amusement (spelling?)park and laugh all day long. And yes, I love HarvarxJackie and KimxOx at the moment, so cuteeeee**

X) Good ol' Meikyuu.

Soul: SHE WANTS ME TO FREAKIN' CROSS DRESS? !

A Kidd: *trying not to laugh*

Pheonix: Fan Service. :3 *Puts soul in Maka's outfit*

Soul: THIS IS NOT COOL, MAN! NOT COOL AT ALL!

A Kidd: *Can't take it and bursts into laughter*

Soul: Shut up.

Pheonix: Maka…

Maka: *Maka chops BlackStar* :3

BlackStar: *dead*

Pheonix: BlackStar's dead… so he can't do his dare…

A Kidd: Well, if he's dead that means he can't rant about his 'greatness' thus he's doing his dare by being dead. :3

Pheonix: Good point. Now, Tsubaki you have to wear Blair's clothes. :3

Blair and Tsubaki: *Switches clothes*

Pheonix: Kidd, you have to give Chrona some chocolate.

Kidd: *Gives Chrona chocolate*

Pheonix: Kim, you have to dress as some chick named Hinaichigo… but since I don't know who that is, you don't have to do your dare. :3 Same for you, Jackie. I have no clue who Horo is. Now, Ox. You have to tell Kim you love her then insult her. I think that's what 'traduce' means. If not, I don't want to know what it means.

Ox: *Pretend this is Spanish* I love you, Kim. But you have several flaws that I cannot love. I'm sorry.

Kim: Maka, hand me that dictionary.

Maka: *Hands Kim Dictionary*

Kim: *Throws dictionary at Ox's face* Take that *****!

Pheonix: Such language. = _ = Any way, Harvar you need to take Jackie to an amusement park.

Harvar: *Takes Jackie to an Amusement park*

Pheonix: These dares are from **Anonymous reviewer Epicness:**

**My dares:**

**BlackStar, make A-Kidd angryA-Kidd, rip off Asura's fingernails and Stab his third eye out.**

**A-Maka, beat the crap out of A-Kidd for torturing you**

**A-Kidd, you can't fight back. Who is Seth's mom? Why do you love to torture people? Kick Syra in the face.**

**Syra, RUN AWAY BEFORE A-KIDD KILLS YOU! O_e**

BlackStar: O_O Not doing that!

Pheonix: Why not?

BlackStar: If ripping off people's fingernails is what he does for fun, I don't wanna' know what he'll do if he's mad!

Pheonix: Your excused.

A-Kidd: Good choice.

Pheonix: A-Maka, you have to beat the crap out of A-Kidd and he can't fight back.

A-Maka: *Beats the crap out of A-Kidd.*

A-Kidd: You will regret that!

Pheonix: A-Kidd, you have two truths. Who is Seth's mother, and why do you like to torture people so much?

A-Kidd: Seth's mother was a crazy fangirl and I have no clue why I love to torture people. I just do.

A-Liz: He was never the same after that 'Wendigo' incident…

A-Kidd: SHUT UP!

Pheonix: And you also have to stab Kishin Asura's third eye out.

A-Kidd: *Pulls out knife* Time to die Asura. *Creepy smile, light yagami laugh*

Asura: *little girl scream*

A-Kidd: *Kills Asura*

Pheonix: You were only supposed to cut his eye out!

A-Kidd: Well, he's already dead, so…

Pheonix: Syra, run away.

Syra: Why?

Pheonix: Cause A-Kidd has to kick you.

Syra: O_O That'll probably kill me!

Pheonix: I know, NOW RUN! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIFE!

Syra: *Runs for her freakin' life*

Pheonix: Now that that's out of the way… We got a dare from **Sempaisama365 **

**^_^ dares. Medusa has to be NICE FOR THREE CHAPTERS! A Kid has to listen to Excalibur's 5 hour story telling. BlackStar has to be quite or A Kid gets to torture him. Tsubaki has to dress like Blair. Maka and soul have to make out with their future selves( A Maka and soul. A soul with Maka) Kid has to spend another day with Willy Wonka ^.^ Now for truths. Medusa has to say who Chrona's father is. soul has to say who is hotter. A Maka or Maka.( no they are both hot)**

Hehe. Medusa, you heard the girl.

Medusa: Actually, I was gonna' do that anyway, so that creepy, sadist won't kill me. O_O

Pheonix: Good. A-Kidd I'm sorry. But you have to listen to Excalibur for 5 hours…

A-Kidd: WHAT? !

Pheonix: *Sadly pushes Excalibur and A-Kidd in a room* T_T I'm sorry, I truly am.

**5 hours later**

Pheonix: *Opens door, sees an insane A-Kidd covered in blood and a headless Excalibur* O_O

A-Kidd: It's finally dead… *faints from lameness overload*

Pheonix: OK, BlackStar. You have to stay quiet for the whole chapter, or A-Kidd gets to torture you-

A-Kidd: Did someone say I get to torture BlackStar? :3

Pheonix: You seem cheery about it.

BlackStar: I won't speak.

Pheonix: You just spoke. A-Kidd, go torture him.

BlackStar: AAAAAAH!

A-Kidd: *Tortures BlackStar*

BlackStar: *dead*

Pheonix: Tsubaki has to dress like Blair.

Tsubaki: AGAIN? *Switches clothes with Blair*

Pheonix: Maka, you have to make out with A-Soul and Soul has to make out with A-Maka.

Maka: *Kisses A-Soul*

Soul: *Kisses A-Maka*

Pheonix: Kidd, you have to spend another day with Willy Wonka.

Kidd: But he's not symmetrical-

A-Kidd: WHO CARES? ! ? !

Kidd: Everyone should. :3

A-Kidd: *Still pretty ticked off because of Excalibur* Don't test my patience, brat. Cause I am liable to kill you right now…o.e

Kidd: Wouldn't that be suicide?

A-Kidd: With you around, I'm likely to commit suicide… *Takes Kidd and shoves him into the world of Willy Wonka*

Willy Wonka: You again?

Kidd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pheonix: Awkward… OK. Medusa, who is Chrona's father?

Medusa: I built Chrona in a lab.

Everyone: O_O

Pheonix: Okay… Soul, Who is Hotter between the two Makas?

Soul: A-Maka. She can pull off the eye patch and still look hot. *¬*

Pheonix: OK… creepy… these are last dares OK? These dares are from **Ultamatemh **

**got some dares, but I also wanna b a guest too. Here are my dares. A Kidd: you have to dress like a fairy princess and be nice to everyone. Black star: you have to spend a whole day w/ 30 other black stars. Truths: SE:NG cast: who are your crushes? Also, if I do get 2 b a guest, then I got black hair, brown skin & eyes, glasses, a black hoodie w/ a skull on the back, and I have a dragon tattoo on my back. Also, I'm not afraid of A Kidd, and I'm medusa's cousin from china, my spells r related to dragons. This is an oc in the story; vampire in death city? By birdofdarkness I submitted**

I doubt A-Kidd is going to do that.

A-Kidd: I'll be nice…ish but I am NOT crossdressing. No way in hell. You can forget that. *Leaves room*

Pheonix: Told ya'. BlackStar, you have to stay in a room with 30 other BlackStars. Oh, and Ultamatemh, you will be a guess star starting in the chapter for 5 chapters. OK? :3 I'm assuming you're a girl since you said you were a witch. And you will be called 'Ultra'. Is that OK with you?

BlackStar: *Walks in a room filled with 30 other BlackStars and dies*

Pheonix: Wow, longest truth or dare chapter yet! Well, that's the end of this chapter, see ya' later!

Everyone: GOODBYE!


	11. Chapter 11: Introducing Ultra

Pheonix: Welcome to another chapter of truth or dare.

Everyone: Oh god no…

A-Kidd: We have a guest star. Her name is Ultra and she will be guess starring for five chapters.

Ultra: Hey. *looks at Medusa* Hey cousin Medusa.

Medusa: Hello, Ultra… WAIT! Do I know you? O_0

Ultra: T_T why you gotta' be so mean, Cousin?

A-Kidd: You will also be serving as a co-host with me.

Ultra: Oh, that's awesome!

A-Kidd: ¬¬ *glare*

Ultra: I ain't afraid of you!

Everyone: *le gasp*

A-Maka: You're insane!

Ultra: No, I'm just not scared of him.

A-Maka: He ripped all of my fingernails off, just for laughs. He stabbed my eye out, just because he could. You should be TERRIFIED!

Ultra: Well I'm not. Anyway we have a few dares from **Annabeth Chase-1221 **

**DANG! A KIDD IS SADIST! haha please make more!**

**So here is the dare/truth**

**A Kidd-try and be nice.**

**A Maka-beat up A Kid.**

**Soul-Make fun of Kidd.**

**Kidd-Try and not go into the emo corner.**

**Vespy-Admit that your emo.**

**Maka-do 7 minutes in heven with Black Star.**

**Black Star-Rate the seven minutes in heven.**

**Soul-DON'T BEAT UP BLACK STAR!**

**Seth and Syra-Twincest time!**

**Blar-Emit all of your feelings to the WHOLE cast.**

**Haha this is evil :-D**

A-Kidd, Seth, Syra: WHAT! ?

A-Kidd: *Hides Seth and Syra* There not here, they can't do the dare.

Pheonix: That's because you hid them.

A-Kidd: *Whistles suspiciously in a lame attempt to seem un-suspicious*

Pheonix: …Anyway, you have to be nice for the chapter.

A-Kidd: I'll try…

Ultra: No, you WILL!

A-Kidd: what the…?

Ultra: A-Maka, you have to beat up A-Kidd, but this time there aren't any restrictions keeping him from hurting you either… Hehehe

A-Maka and A-Kidd: *Fight, now dead*

Pheonix: Vespy, admit your Emo.

Vespy: As long as A-Kidd doesn't hurt me.

Pheonix: If you don't, I'll have him torture you.

Vespy: O_O I'm Emo.

Pheonix: Soul, you have to make fun of Kidd.

Soul: *Insults Kidd repeatedly*

Kidd: T_T

Pheonix: … I hate this pairing so much, but the fans must be pleased. *sigh* BlackStar, Maka! TO THE CLOSET!

Soul: WHAT? !

Pheonix: *Shoves Maka and BlackStar in to closet*

Soul: IMMA KILL BLACKSTAR!

Pheonix: Sorry, your dare said you couldn't kill him.

Soul: * mad*

Pheonix: OK, I'm not sure about the last one. **Annabeth Chase-1221 **please reword that so I can understand the dare. XD So Blair can do the dare. Anyway, that concludes this chapter of truth or dare, BYE!

Everyone: BYE!

**A/N this layout is so annoying sometimes. in less than a week my birthday will be coming up (10/1) so I'm going to have a spcial truth or dare session then. **


	12. Chapter 12

Pheonix: It seems that **Annabeth Chase-1221 **has cleared up her dare. So now we an do it!

A-Kidd: O.K, Blair-

Ultra: you have to tell everyone how you feel about them!

Blair: O.K. Nya~. Maka is annoying. She's always trying to steal Soul away from me! NYA~! You already know how I feel about Soul Nya~. Kidd's symmetry rants are annoying, but funny. I don't like BlackStar very much… Liz and I share an interest in make-up. Nya~ ^ _ ^ Tsubaki is a nice girl. But Patty is my favorite. She is so fun and random. ^ _ ^ Nya~! Kidd is cooler as an adult. And hotter, but he can't compare to Soul. Nya~!

A-Kidd:…

A-Soul:…

Pheonix:…Aw~kward…

A-Maka: Very awkward.

Pheonix: Blair, can you also share your thoughts on the SE:NG kids?

Blair: …OK! Nya~ I like Syra the most, Nya~. She's cool. Nya~. I don't like Seth, he's a player.

Seth: Hehe, so true. XD

Blair: ¬_¬ I don't like Vespy either, he hurt my favorite. And Annabeth is too much like Maka. Nya~!

Syra: I'm dad's favorite, too. XD

Seth: Wait… Dad has a favorite?

Syra: I'm his favorite cause I don't bring home boys all the time, you bring girls home as if their house got burned down. ¬_¬

Seth: Morbid, Much?

Vespy: …

Annabeth: ANNA CHOP!

Blair: T_T I'm just stating my opinion. T_T

Annabeth: D: WELL DON'T!

Blair: T_T

Pheonix the next dare is from **SempaiSama365**

**Time for more. also i'm a guy.**

**Death has to hug his grandkids to death.**

**Maka has to kiss soul in skimpy underwear.**

**Deathscythe,watch paifully tied to a chair. **

**A Kid,stab him anytime he makes a sound.**

**Stein, shock A kid anytime he stabs deathscythe**

**as for the emo, become completely symmetrical, and listen to kid's lecture on symmetry.**

**kid becomes assymetrical, then has to get reaper chopped 7 times.**

**Medusa has to be motherly to Chrona**

**Chrona,deal with it.**

**Free, get in a ballerina suit.**

**Is it wrong that i enjoy their misery?**

**FTR i AM insane**

**Eruka, admit your feelings for free.**

**Mizune, have another catfight with blair.**

**A kid, torture anyone with a nosebleed.**

**Asura, you paranoid bastard, has to hug Medusa.**

**Medusa, forget what i said earlier and torture asura.**

**Stein, i don't know how to mess with you, so i'll leave you with pheonix. XD**

**Giriko, Arachne,Mosquito, And all other unmentioned deathscythes have to listen to excalibur, and you can't kill him(glares at A kid)**

Lord Death, you heard the guy! Smother Seth and Syra!

Lord Death: Too bad I die before there born. *Hugs seth and syra*

Seth and Syra: Can't... breath... *Makes gagging noise and dies*

Lord Death: T_T

Pheonix: Alright, A-Kidd tie up DeathScythe!

A-Kidd: *Ties DeathScythe to a chair* :)

Pheonix: Maka, you have to dress in skimpy clothing and kiss Soul.

DeathScythe: Mmh Nthe wsihdsx fmd dfjbd!

A-Kidd: *Stabs DeathScythe's shoulder*

Stein: *Shocks A-Kidd*

A-Kidd: Do that again and i'll kill you.

Maka: *Puts on skimpy clothing and kisses Soul*

DeathScythe: T_T

Pheonix: Now Vespy, A.K.A Emo, you have to listen to Kid! Kidd lecture you on symmetry. ^ _ ^

Vespy: *dies*

Pheonix:... well he can't do his dare now. XD Lord Death, you have to reaper-chop Kidd seven times.

Kidd: Why seven? Why not eight?

A-Kidd: ...Are you asking to get killed? You do realize that eight is bigger than seven right? If I were you, and I am, i'd settle for seven.

Kidd: But eight's symmetrical! D:

A-Kidd: Of course your concerned about that... = _ =

Lord Death: *Chops Kidd seven times*

A-Kidd: FYI, the word 'symmetry' isn't even symmetrical. So... yeah...

Kidd: MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE! *bursts into tears*

A-Kidd: Is this realy me when I was 14?

Pheonix: Yup, dissapointing ain't it?

A-Kidd: Yup. Very dissapointing. Anyway, Medusa has to act like a mother to Chrona.

Medusa: NO WAY! I tried that in the manga and Chrona killed me for it! 0.O

Pheonix: Good point, your excused. Free has to dress up as a ballerina. XD

Free: = _ = I hate you all... *Dresses up as a ballerina*

Pheonix: XD Sempaisama, its not wrong that you enjoy their pain. Its funny and most people wouldn't be reading this if they didn't. LOL. Eruka (someone FINALLY remembered her. :D) you have to admit your 'feelings' for free (FYI, I love that pairing too. I just mkes sence).

Eruka: O / / / O He's hot?

Pheonix: Mizunes, you must combine once again, and fight with Blair. Oh, and heres a warning. There are only three of you in the future.

Mizunes: *combine all 5 into 1*

Blair: I see your still trying to seduce men on MY territory.

Mizune and Blair: *fight*

SE Boys: *Nosebleed*

A-Kidd: *Tortures SE Boys*

SE Boys: *dead*

A-Kidd: Asura has to hug Medusa.

Asura: W-What?

A-Kidd: *Pulls out knife*

Asura: OK! I'LL DO IT! *Hugs Medusa*

A-Kidd: *Hands knife to Medusa* You have to torture him.

Medusa: OK.

A-Kidd: Can I help you with that?

Medusa: No.

A-Kidd: ...

Medusa: *Tortures Asura*

Pheonix: The next dare is for me to find some to torture Stein... A-Kidd, I leave that with you.

A-Kidd: *Glares at Stein* Maybe you should know how how it feels to get dissected. *Evil smile, dissects Stein*

Stein: *dead*

Pheonix: Giriko, Arachne, Misquito, and all death scythes must be locked in a room with Excalibur for 5 hours. A-Kidd, you have to promise you won't kill him.

A-Kidd: As long as I don't have to listen to him.

Pheonix: Good. *Shoves all characters mentioned into a room*

**5 hours Later**

Pheonix: *Opens door, sees everyone except Excalibur dead* O_O

A-Kidd: XD

Pheonix: Well, thats it for this chapter. BYE!

Everyone: BYE!


	13. Chapter 13: RANDOMNESS!

Pheonix: Hey guys!

Seth: You seem happier than usual. Let me guess, you got some dares for us.

Pheonix: Well yes, but I'm going to use them in the next chapter.

Ultra: Why?

Pheonix: 'Cause today's October 1st, my B-Day. X) I wanted to have a chapter to myself.

A-Kidd: Happy Birthday- *Gets hugged by Pheonix* WHAT THE- Why are you hugging me? !

Pheonix: Cause I can. Why?

A-Kidd: ¬¬ Please get off. *Is being hugged so tight he can't breath*

Pheonix: OK. *Unhugs A-Kidd*

Seth: XD

Syra: *Trying not to laugh*

A-Kidd: ¬¬ Oh, Shut up!

Seth: *Stops*

Syra: *Stops*

Soul: So, today's your birthday?

Pheonix: Yup. We just ate the cake. X)

A-Kidd:…

Pheonix: *Hugs A-Kidd*

A-Kidd: O_O Why do you keep hugging me? !

Pheonix: To annoy you. *Unhugs A-Kidd*

A-Kidd: Of course… Of course…

Pheonix: Warning, this chapter might be full of randomness. XD Who knows, some of the characters might be drunk!

A-Kidd: O_O Wait- WHAT?

Pheonix:… I'm not going to make you drunk… in this chapter that is… MWAHAHAHAHA- *Cough, gag, cough* I hate it when that happens… DX

A-Kidd: Damn you.

Everyone:…

Pheonix: Well I got nothing'…. 'Kay Bye!

Everyone: That was short… Bye.

Pheonix: I think I just contradicted some of the things I said earlier in the chapter. But seriously, In one of these chapters one of you will be drunk. 030. XD *Cue evil laugh*

Everyone: O_O


	14. Chapter 14

Pheonix: Hola, Amigos! Sorry for the long wait, but Seth and Syra got really sick and A-Kidd filed a restraining order against me! (I ripped it up) Talking about that, all the SE:NG adults will be younger in this, and A-Kidd's wife and her genderbend will be in here, too! They'll be in for the rest of the fic, mainly because funny things happen when they're around. You can get descriptions of Alice, Alec and younger A-Kidd in my FF New Divide, but here's a warning: It's OC-centric. You won't see much of the canon characters, and when you do, they'll probably OOC. At least a little...

Ultra: And now you can dare any of the OCs from SE:NG/Forgive Me My Sins, New Divide, Forgive me Father For I Have Sinned, and Diary of Samara Romanov. By the way, since there are so many dares, we won't be doing them all in this chapter. We'll be dividing them up. Until we get through them all, the SE:NG adults will be younger.

Pheonix: I've uploaded SENG but I haven't posted Diary of Samara Romanov yet. I will, eventually, though. When I get inspiration. :P

Syra: Oh, I think I can hear Mom.

Alice(Seth and Syra's mother, A-Kidd's wife. You can get a general description of her in New Divide, but a more detailed description of her is in Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned.): *dragging A-Kidd in by the back of his shirt* C'mon, quit being difficult!

A-Kidd: *hooks his sharp, REALLY sharp nails into the wall* No!

Alice: *keeps dragging, scratching up the wall*

A-Kidd: *pulls himself back in the other room, taking Alice with him*

*struggling can be heard*

Alice: *comes out with a cage* Hahahaha!

A-Kidd: *inside the cage* *pout*

Seth: Uh... Dad?

Alice: Lets just get on with the questions.

First are from **Wi world idiots**

**Wow can't imagion kid not absesed with semetry**

**Annabeth is my third fav and I love that you let her do Anna chops a lot. Oh dare for kid ask maka out, dare for maka wear that outfit spirit gave her for a whole 2 chapters mahahahah**

**Wahhhhh it is 2012 were are the other chapters**

Alice: Oh, he's obsessed with something else, entirely.

A-Kidd: It's NOT obsession, it's intense study!

Alice: Yeah... you keep saying that. But we all know your obsession with Alchemy is very unhealthy, and frankly, quite unsettling.

SE cast: ALCHEMY?!

A-Kidd: Hey, Alice.

Alice: Yeah?

A-Kidd: Why am I in this cage?

Alice: ...What?

A-Kidd: Who are you?

Se:NG 'adults': *facepalm*

A-Soul: Yeah, that's Kidd for yah.

Alice: *shakes head* He's been a bit loopy since he became Lord Death. *reads next dare* WHAT?! Oh no, he's not! *hiss*

A-Kidd: The reviewer said 'Kidd', not 'A-Kidd'.

Alice: It could influence your future decisions!

A-Kidd: Why would you care? Who are you?!

Alice: *sigh* Your wife.

A-Kidd: I'm married?

Alice: ...

Seth: That.. that's just sad. XD

A-Kidd: WIll you let me out of this cage? *puppy eyes*

Alec(Alice's genderbend. He looks like he does in the New Divide Omake, but he's wearing a black suit, sunglasses and is holding a white cane. He's blind and there are three claw marks on the left side of his face.): ...Why IS he in a cage?

Alice: That was the only way he'd come in here. XD He was being difficult, as always.

Alec: I find it funny that Alice is bipolar and A-Kidd is just crazy in general, but Seth and Syra are completely sane. Not the healthiest, but sane.

Pheonix: Oh, no they're not. Seth is Sociopathic and Syra is Bipolar.*looking at something* Oh, hey! Guess what I just found out!

Seth/Alice/Alec: What?

Pheonix: Seth is the name of one of the egyptian war gods. :3 I didn't know that! Only, it's pronounced 'Set', I think.

Seth: Cool!

Syra: I knew there was a reason he used to be so mean to be.

Seth: Shut it.

A-Kidd: Alice, let me out!

Alice: *dangles keys* Should I?

A-Kidd: Alice, gimme the keys.

Annabeth: Oh, why thank you.

A-Kidd: ALICE!

Alice: Nope~!

A-Kidd: *hiss*

Alice: o_O

Kidd: Should I ignore them?

Seth: Well, considering one of them is you and the other is your wife, nope.

Kidd: Oh well. Maka, wanna go out?

Maka: I think your wife might kill me if I say yes.

Kidd: She's not my wife!

Alice: Yet.

Kidd: Yet-wait, what?

A-Kidd: *unhappily married*Please, please, PLEASE lemme out!

Alice: No.

Kidd: *randomly gets a chainsaw and saws the cage*

Alice: HOLY- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!

Seth: o_O

Pheonix: GUYS, DO THE FUCKING DARES!

Everyone: O_O

A-Kidd: You're PMSing, aren't you?

Alice: Kidd, that was rude!

A-Kidd: So?

Maka: *puts the lingerie on*

Kidd: *nosebleed* Uh...

Pheonix: ON TO THE NEXT ONE! This one is from ValleyOfDeath. **ok that is f**king hilarious and I dare A-Kid to kill A-Soul. I dare Maka and Kidd to act lovey dovey for three chapters. I dare Eruka and Medusa to kiss. I dare Crona to kiss Tsubaki. PS. I am twisted and cruel so A-Kidd torture everyone except Kidd and Maka.**

A-Kidd: Should I do that with magic or the arsenal I have in the basement?

A-Soul: ...

Alice: I dunno, using weapons would be fun, but magic would make it easier to watch. :P

A-Kidd: Hm...

Kidd: Well, since I just asked Maka out, I guess I should.

Maka: OK, I've decided I'll go out with you, Kidd.

Alice: ...Let's kill Maka first.

Maka: Um... what?

Alice: ...Wait a second. Slash. There is slash in the dare. ErukaxMedusa...? I SHIP IT!

A-KIdd: *used to it* =_="

Seth and Syra: o_0

Alice: *smashes Eruka's and Medusa's lips together*

Medusa/Eruka: !

Alice: X3

Eruka: *scarred for life*

Medusa: I'm going to fucking kill you.

Alice: *snaps* That's exactly what happens!

Medusa: What?

Alice: Who?

Medusa: ...

Alice: ^_^

A-Kidd: Because having a conversation with someone who kills you five years from now is normal.

Alice: ...

Pheonix: Next dare? CronaxTsubaki.

Alice: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tsubaki: O/ / / /O

Crona: O/ / / / / / / / / /O

Tsubaki: *gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this!

Alice: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaw.

A-Kidd: =_="""" ...Torture everyone? Again, with weapons or magic?

Pheonix: OK, next dare from **deaththekid's secondgirlfriend . ok add me I am eurka's dargeter free's my dad I am a weapion flame thrower bella from twilight is my mister I hate my mom dare time ok kid just so you know I am even will you go out with me? oh by the way I have green hair black eyes white skin like the vampires shirt that says death the kid twice to make it even and blue jeans.** OK, before I put you in, I need a personality. Sorry. Just PM it to me or put it in your next review.

Kidd: ...Wha? Do I know you? I'm with Maka right now, sorry.

A-Kidd: Um, sorry, but I'd never let a witch into the school, even if they are a weapon. :/ Unless I know I can trust them, or they've been with us since they were little, like Chrona, Kim and Angela, I would not let them in.

Pheonix: OK, last dares! From **Greyvss! I dare A Kidd to go into the past and kill yourself right as you enter this story. And I mean adult you, not kid you. Also no avoiding this dare you psycho!**

**Kim heal A maka's wounded eye.**

**Every body annoy the hell out of A Kidd just before he dissapears, since he just killed himself.**

**Seth, syra... I'm not going to do any sort of twincest thing...cause that's just wrong. No instead you have to act like each other the rest of the chapter.**

**Black star and vespy go into the future and witness vespies birth.**

**A maka tell maka about her relation ship with soul, the more intimate details.**

**Soul kiss Jacqueline. Jacqueline kiss back. (Love soulxjacqueline )**

**Chrona read your poem aloud to every body in the story.**

**Free try not to sound so stupid. Then kiss Erika, (eh, why not)**

**Medusa you MUST act motherly to crona and chrona and you cannot be excused from this dare.**

**Crona &Chrona no killing Medusa! In fact act like normal kids that love their mother for the next three chapters. Though Medusa only needs to act motherly till the end of the chapter.**

**And I dare you the author to let A Kidd torture you.**

**Stein, if she says she can't do the dare because he's dead. Send her back just before AKidd has to do his dare.**

Pheonix: OK, first, Stein, do your dare. (It helps the fact that he scares the shit out of A-Kidd. lol)

A-Kidd: ._. *runs*

Stein: *chases, drags to another room*

Kim: *heals A-Maka*

A-Maka: Thank you, Kim. ^_^

Alice: Annoying him? That's impossible. We'll try to do that next chapter. Not enough time for this.

Soul/Jacqueline: *make out*

Pheonix: The Crona and Medusa dare will be moved to next chapter. I only have 5 minutes left on the laptop. :P

Free: *kisses Eruka*

Eruka: *no longer scarred for life*

BlackStar/Vespy: *does that*

Pheonix: They'll tell us what it was like next chap. :P Seth and Syra's dare will be moved to next chapter. (I'll just repaste the dare thing and edit out the dares they did. :P Srsly, no time!) And since A-Kidd is most likely dead right now, Alice will kill him in the past/future/whatever.

Alice: Gladly. *steps in time machine and is gone*

Pheonix: OK, that was the last dare. I only have 1 minute left, BYE!


End file.
